The Host Club Complex!
by kuu-chan-san
Summary: Kanae Kuromine [OC] is a First Year at Lobelia, until Benio demands Kanae to infiltrate Ouran Academy's Host Club and eradicate it, and then convince Haruhi Fujioka to leave Ouran and come to Lobelia! Will Kanae be able to follow through with the mission, or will she be touched by the Host Club? [Debating whether to add romance or not!]
1. Prologue!

**A/N: **Hello, readers! This is Kuu-chan(-san)! This is the prologue to my story 'Host Club Complex.' I'm not completely sure if I want to go through with this story, so I'm leaving a prologue I was writing. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kanae let out a small sigh as she fiddled around with a short and choppy blonde wig, trying to make it look as natural as possible. _'I don't understand why I have to take part in hosting…' _Kanae thought to herself. She loved to act, but… not like _that. _Kanae was a bit… irritated at Benio, but she wasn't going to admit it to herself. Kanae pushed back her thoughts; she had to think about the matter at hand: becoming a boy. Kanae looked into her mirror with a slight frown; her grey eyes had a slight glare. Kanae's eyes trailed down to the different colored bobby pins, grabbing one periwinkle pin and one black pin. She parted her "fringe" to the far left and tucked the remaining "fringe" behind her left ear. Kanae crossed the periwinkle and black pins so that the pins would keep her "hair" behind her ear. Kanae took a step back to look herself over, she was wearing the Ouran Private Academy's male uniform, her blonde wig was fully styled, and all that was missing was a "type." Kanae thought to herself for moment, _'Boy band, it's perfect!' _Kanae smirked a little. Watch out Host Club, here comes Kaname Kojima!

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's VERY short, but it introduced Kanae Kuromine. (A.K.A. Kamame Kojima) Please let me know how you feel about it so far. I may upload the [actual first] chapter in a few hours. Thanks for reading.

-Kuu-chan(-san)


	2. So this is Ouran Academy, huh?

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! There's probably a lot of mistakes and it's probably a little boring and the character's may not be in character, so I'll probably edit it a little before I go to bed. [Sorry I just REALLY wanted to put in another chapter today!] Thanks for reading!

[And maybe review? Q v Q]

* * *

Kanae walked through Ouran Academy's gates. Kanae eyed all angles of the lavish academy. Kanae glanced over to see a group of girls in Ouran Academy's female uniform, obviously talking about Kanae. Kanae fully turned her head and gave the girls a devilish smirk and coolly walked by the group of girls. The group loudly squealed in excitement and continued to whisper about the 'cool new transfer student.'

Kanae received her homeroom, 1-A, and a map of the school. Kanae marked where the Host Club is said to be, by Benio, Music Room #3 and room 1-A. Class was already in session, so Kanae began her journey to classroom 1-A. Kanae slouched a little and stuck her left hand into a pocket and began walking. She focused on becoming Kaname Kojima and her "mission."

Kaname walked through the quiet hallways, left hand in a pocket, right hand holding up the map, and looking around at the classrooms. Kaname came to a stop when he read '1-A' hanging over a door. Kaname took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A faint "Come in" flowed through the door. Kaname slid the door opened and stepped inside, strolling over to the teacher's desk coolly.

"Ah, you must be Kojima Kaname-san, correct?" Kaname looked over at his new teacher. Kaname simply nodded. "Good, good. Your seat is back there, behind Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, raise your hand please." Kaname peered over to the students, a tense air around them. A small build boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes raised his hand. Kaname strolled down the aisle of students; two boys with auburn hair exchanged glances and stared at Kaname. He passed 'Fujioka-san' and sat down sloppily, legs wide open and slouched. _'So this is Fujioka Haruhi, huh…' _Kaname thought to himself, a smirk appeared on his face. Class resumed, but Kaname simply stared out the window, thinking about _how _he would join the Host Club.

Time flew by, it was currently break time. Kaname continued to look out the window, thoughts overflowing his head.

"Oi, new kid," two voices called simultaneously. Kaname looked over to see the two boys that were staring at him earlier.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "What?" The girls in class were glancing over at the twins and Kaname in curiosity, clamoring on about what was happening. Kaname could sense these two were trouble, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He'd keep it calm and cool.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Don't harass Kojima-san." Kaname looked between the twins and saw Haruhi, who had glanced over her shoulder.

"Aw, but Haruhi-" One of the twins began,

"-we just wanted to have a bit of fun!" The other finished.

Kaname sat dumbfounded and he watched the twins bicker with Haruhi. _'Perhaps Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san are also involved in the Host Club? If that's the case, I better make a move quickly.' _Kaname thought.

"So, are you guys in any clubs?" Kaname asked, he was treading on unknown territory so he had to be careful.

"Yeah," One of the twins began,

"But we aren't telling you!" The other finished. Haruhi let out an audible sigh.

"We're in the Ouran Academy's one and only Host Club." Haruhi said, not all that amused.

"The… Host Club…?" Kaname asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I know," Haruhi sighed.

Kaname smirked, "It certainly sounds interesting."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and put on devilish smiles, "Why don't you come and see it for yourself?"

"Oh boy…" Haruhi groaned.

_"Perfect. This is going exactly as planned!" _Kaname gave a nod and followed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, who was actually just dragged along, to the Host Club.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the weird spacing and Kanae's quick transformation into Kaname! I hoped you liked i Thanks for reading!

[And maybe review? Q v Q]

-Kuu-chan(-san)


End file.
